360 Gamer Issue 125
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in March 2013. News Duke Nukem from orbit - (40) :How much of Aliens did Gearbox actually make? PlayStation 4 "revealed" - (41) :PS4 not revealed at OS4 reveal event Games fund guns - (41) :Bought an FPS lately? Then you've financed the manufacture of guns. Gears springs another leak - (42) :Judgment Day comes early for pirates. Gears of War Kinect revealed - (42) :Shots surface of cancelled motion-controlled RTS. Rebooted evil - (43) :Resident Evil to get survival-horror reboot Dishonourably discharged - (43) :Medal of Honor mothballed Licence to kill revoked - (43) :Activision pares down licensed games. Previews Rayman Legends - 1 page (16) Destiny - Matt Edwards - 5 pages (18-22) Disney Infinity - Ian Collen - 4 pages (24-27) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Ian Collen - 4 pages (36-39) Arcadia: Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds - 1 page (45) Murdered: Soul Suspect - James Artaius - 2 pages (48-49) Fuse - Ian Collen - 2 pages (50-51) GRID 2 - Dean Samways - 2 pages (52-53) Caladrius - Ian Collen - 2 pages (54-55) Dark - Dean Samways - 2 pages (56-57) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14 - Ian Collen - 2 pages (58-59) Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge - Ian Collen - 2 pages (60-61) Sacred Citadel - Ian Collen - 2 pages (62-63) Resident Evil: Revelations - Will Johnston - 4 pages (92-95) Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments - Will Johnston - 2 pages (96-97) Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ian Collen - 4 pages (98-101) Mars: War Logs - Will Johnston - 2 pages (102-103) Obscure - Will Johnston - 2 pages (104-105) Remember Me - Will Johnston - 4 pages (106-109) Farming Simulator 2013 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (110-111) Magrunner: Dark Pulse - Will Johnston - 3 pages (114-116) Features Final Frontiers - Star Trek - Will Johnston - 10 pages (6-15) The Trouble with the Threequel - Dean Samways - 4 pages (28-31) :Trilogies are big business - studios can't make a hit without following it up with a couple of sequels. For most, though, three seems to be the hardest number. So what exactly is so difficult about making the third time a charm? Faliens - James Artaius - 4 pages (32-35) :Aliens: Colonial Marines was lambasted by most reviewers and mauled by most fans. All we want is a great Aliens game, is that too much to ask? Well, if you know where to look there have been great Aliens games available for years... My X Life - 1 page (44) :Ready, steady, bullshit... Buyer's Guide - 8 pages (82-89) Interview : Marc Schwegler, Giants Software - Farming Simulator 2013 - Will Johnston - 2 pages (112-113) Parting Shot: Mark of the Ninja - Will Johnston - 1 page (130) Reviews Scores out of ten. Live Life Rock's Off - (118) : 02 April: The day the music dies Marketwatch - 1 page (120) : Capcom Arcade Cabinet, DmC (Devil May Cry): Bloody Palace, Aliens: Colonial Marines - Bug Hunt, Guardians of Middle-Earth: Gloin. Reader Review - Anarchy Reigns - ⅔ page (121) Your Mag, Online! - 1 page (122) 360 Mailbox - 1 page (126) Other Credits Staff Writer :Will Johnston Contributors :Matt Edwards, Dean Samways, Jon Ryker Group Art Editor :Claire Trent External Links You should be able to purchase this magazine direct from the publisher in print and/or digital editions. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews